The present disclosure generally relates to energy storage devices that are based on ultra-capacitors, and more particularly to a hybrid ultra-capacitor and dense energy power storage device and methods of fabrication thereof.
Current battery and rechargeable battery technologies do not lend themselves to a broad range of applications. Large and heavy batteries are applied to electric vehicles and contribute a significant portion of the weight of the vehicle to enable driving range. Miniature batteries have been developed in recent years to address miniature sensors and actuators such as biomedical devices and wireless communication systems.
In the middle are requirements for portable electronic devices such as cellphones and computers. Chemical battery technologies have limited numbers of charge cycles before degradation of the battery charge capacity and are limited to 4 volts or less per cell.
Current capacitors have limited energy density and dissipate the stored charge quickly.
Many important applications demand high energy density, high operating voltage per cell and an extended battery life-cycle.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.